ForestClan/Join
Place all requests for ForestClan '''cats only here. You can find the joining requests for SunClan, IceClan, and StreamClan on their main Clan pages. Copy the format given in the example form. Remember to read the rules before joining. Admins reserve the right to decline requests given a valid reason. Example Form (cat's name here) '''Name: Ranks: Personality (character traits, good, neutral and bad, no enormous paragraphs please!): Appearance (brief description): History: Family: Any other information you want us to know: And finally, sign with a sig/link to your profile when you're done. This page will be updated, so check back for your verdict- and a talkpage message will be sent to you as well. ''' '''Have fun! Brackenstar & Paprikacloud Bracken: : Large ginger tabby tom with a paler underbelly and green eyes. : Brother to Paprika. : He is loyal, bold, charming, fiesty... etc (i could go on for days) : He and his sister were given to kittypets by their mother for unknown reasons but found their way back to the Clan and became respected warriors. : Leader. Paparika: : Ginger pointed she-cat. : Brother to ^ : Kind, loyal, reckless. : Warrior. 03:01, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Accepted! Add them to the allegiance before you roleplay. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:02, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Soaringflight '''Name:' Soaringflight Ranks: if she's dep or leader I'm cool with that but she can also be a warrior c: Personality: open-minded, sensitive, quiet, shy, kind, caring, in general pretty chill but can be brought down by anxiety and insecurity Appearance: calico she-cat, green eyes, scar above right eye History: born to a pair of rogues, Soaringflight (originally known as simply Soar) was abandoned and taken into the mountains to her adopted family: a she-cat who taught her that she could be free, free to do whatever she wanted. she managed to find and organize her clan together Family: none known Trivia: she's bisexual and leans more towards she-cats!! ayy I showed up -- Stork DENIED. Just kiddinng, accepted- add to the allegiance before you roleplay. She can be deputy since Patch has leader. ~~~~ Quailpaw : Pale brown and white tom with blue eyes. : Apprentice : His personailty, family, and history is unknown atm. He is not a sue though. 15:15, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Please add that information before I accept. ~~~~ Okay, I've thought it over. I'm thinking he'll be quiet and kind, maybe a little anxious and tries to protect himself, rather than his Clan. He was born to a rogue, his mother, and his father, a warrior. His father decided to leave FC to be with his mate (leaving his 'other' mate who was a warrior in the clan as well) but the couple decided to leave their son in the clan to be taught the ways of a warrior. So he's kinda dispised a bit for being half-breed and having his father be a tratior. His father is named Spike (formerly Spiketail) and his mother is Loon. Quailpaw was given his name because of a tuft of fur that sticks up on his head constantly. 02:19, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay, accepted! Make sure to find him a mentor, too. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:49, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Redsky Russet ticked tabby she-cat, MC. History and Family is unknown/WIP, may have her sister at some point. As for her personality, she's a big sweetheart, dreamed of being a Queen and mothering kits, later retiring as an Elder and sharing wise stories with everyone. She's one for dreaming, deeply cares for others, regardless of faction. She was born with no claws, so she was forced to be an MC, which greatly disappointed with her, but is fine with considering everyone her "babies". But she's super naive and is easily manipulated and super weak. Also easily frightened, and secetly becomes queasy at the sight/smell of blood. 'Ferret Wrangler' 18:16, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Accepted, add her to the allegiances before you roleplay her. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:28, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Snowstorm eh, I need a dude. Vitiligo tomcat, warrior, outcast from IceClan, rejected because of his formerly dark pelt, which is now dappling itself white. Poor little guy is extremely self-conscious, very nervous about never being fully accepted. Regardless, he's a valent warrior who greatly despises his home-Clan. He's a bit ambitious in this way, often taken as frightening by others, but he wishes for nothing but acceptance and cuddles. He's a serious guy as well, awkward in jokes. Perhaps he can get pulled out of his little shell by a kind friend? 'Ferret Wrangler' 15:27, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Accepted, add to allegiance before roleplay. Should make war-politics more interesting. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'#ohwhatabeautifulmorning''']] 15:29, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Category:ForestClan Category:Joining Pages